


After the Storm

by v_dolokhov



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_dolokhov/pseuds/v_dolokhov
Summary: Воздух замер в предвкушении бури под затянутым тучами небом. Жеан болтает ногами, лежа в кровати, и записывает что-то в свой блокнот. Баорель лежит рядом с учебником по юриспруденции на коленях.Баорель не верит в сверхъестественное.Сонгфик по песне Mumford and Sons - "After the Storm"





	After the Storm

Сколько Баорель себя помнил, он всегда бежал. Он сбежал от семьи, сбежал от будущего, бежал от прошлого. Больше бежать он не хочет.

Он мало думает о вещах нематериальных. О мистике, Боге, религии и душе. Разве что он много думает о Жеане. Он кажется ему невероятным, посланным свыше. Как бы это не звучало.

***

Воздух замер в предвкушении бури под затянутым тучами небом. Жеан болтает ногами, лежа в кровати, и записывает что-то в свой блокнот. Баорель лежит рядом с учебником по юриспруденции на коленях.  
Баорель не верит в сверхъестественное. 

***

Не больше секунды восторга, ярости и отваги, что-то звериное рождается внутри, и он бросается вперед, успевает сделать пару глубоких вдохов, увидеть, как пораженный солдат падает на брусчатку, и тут же, не сделав даже шага, сам оседает на землю, ошеломленный болью и скоростью смерти. Баорель медленно опускается на колени, силится увидеть сквозь толпу и дым Жеана, и не видит его. Удача отказала ему, он делает последний, глубокий и болезненный вдох, и поднимает взгляд наверх. 

***

Ночь стремительно обнимала ощетинившийся «Коринф», сменяя освещенный восходящим будущим день. Жан Прувер, облокотившись на скелет баррикады, сосредоточенно чистил ружье. Баорель сидел рядом с ним, наблюдая, как руки, привыкшие к изящным рифмам, скользят по дулу.   
Еще не успеет стемнеть, как мы умрем.  
\-- Жеан? – он поднимает взгляд на Баореля. Чуть более серьезный, повзрослевший, но все так же наполненный светлой, пахнущей рожью поэзией, парящей где-то много выше, в окрашенном вечером небе.  
\--Да? – и рука Баореля тянется к глазам, чтобы скрыть эту мгновенную слабость. Он не может слышать этот голос, голос заставивший смутьяна увидеть этот мир другим. Он не знал, как сказать, что после стольких месяцев ожидания, тяжкого томления в преддверии этой бури, он, едва ощутив дождь на своей коже, захотел вдруг сбежать.   
\-- Я… -- вдруг этот сильный, безрассудный, а значит, бесстрашный человек почувствовал себя слабым и беспомощным, -- я боюсь, что это наши последние часы вместе.  
Удивительно, как в несколько часов слов «смерть» стало таким неподъемным.  
Жеан отложил ружье. Его руки, пахнущие теперь порохом и маслом, легли на плечи Баореля.  
\-- Мы ведь знали, что Республика рождается на крови, -- Прувер открыто и прямо смотрел в его глаза, -- мы знали, что нам всем придется принести какую-то жертву.   
Губы поэта тронула невесомая улыбка:  
\-- Представь, как прекрасна будет наша.

***

За плечами Баореля было прошлое. В отличие от других друзей Азбуки, его прошлое было не так-то легко носить на плечах. Гораздо ближе, чем сострадание и прогресс, он знал ярость и разрушение. Он достаточно хорошо знал жизнь, чтобы утратить веру. Хотя он был слишком тверд и прост, чтобы даже задуматься о ней. Когда Жеан встретил его, Баорель, кажется, верил разве что в смену дня и ночи. И в смерть, которую он уже однажды видел. 

***

Все началось с невероятной, пугающей скоростью. Когда они, услышав шаг приближающегося отряда, высыпали на улицу, Баорель сжал на мгновение ладонь Жеана. Он почувствовал удивительную силу в этой руке. И его звериный восторг и пыл вдруг сменились каким-то осознанным чувством спокойной решимости и гордости. Он вспомнил, ради чего они жили в последние годы, взглянул на флаг свободной Франции. Он понял, что они должны принести свою жертву. Он точно знал, что так будет правильно, а больше ему не нужно было знать ничего.   
Этого вполне хватит, чтобы выстоять.

***

Бывали моменты, когда свет гас даже в глазах Жана Прувера. Когда он дни напролет сидел в своей меблированной комнате, почти не поднимаясь с кровати. Жоли бы, надо думать, стал искать название его болезни, и он едва бы в этом преуспел. Жеан был болен своим веком. Его живым и чувствующим сердцем в такие дни овладевала безграничная усталость и он, казалось, уже не видел будущего впереди.   
Но с недавних пор Баорель нарушал это добровольное заключение. Он надламывал свою медвежью натуру, избавляясь из нескладной силы, только бы найти для этого прекрасного святого сердца слова утешения:  
\-- Вот увидишь, это время придет. 

***

\-- Я думаю, что сегодня мы, наконец, попадем домой, --Баорель говорит совсем тихо.  
\-- Только Бог знает это, -- мягко поправляет его Жеан, -- но почему-то мне кажется, что бояться нам нечего.  
Смерть кажется такой всеобъемлющей, такой безграничной. Но мы не умрем в одиночестве. И мы не останемся лежать на этой мостовой. Это я знаю наверняка.  
***  
\-- За свободную Францию! – гордый голос взмывает куда-то вверх, вслед за обращенным к небу взглядом. Выстрел доносится сквозь густую пелену времени и небытия. Но он уже не в силах остановить жизнь в сердце Жеана Прувера. Ее больше нет, как нет в нем поэзии и любви, все этот уже растворилось, исчезло, погасло. Осталось на штыке, пронзившем грудь первого революционера, павшего тем июнем на улице Сен-Дени.  
Для этого сердца больше не будет слез и страхов.

***

Баорель не верит в сны, он боится их. Он их не понимает.   
Жеан пишет что-то в своем блокноте, на его левой ноге – сиреневый носок. Баорель боится своего прошлого. И возможно, где-то очень глубоко в душе он знает правду.


End file.
